Never Forget
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: Dustin's family die in an accident but Dustin believes otherwise. To top it all...he falls in love...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers Ninja Storm. If I did, Dino Thunder wouldn't be around!

**A/N:** This is just a not-so-short fic about Dustin. (Can you see a pattern in my stories?! :)) But 'Nobody Wants to Be Lonely' is still being worked on. This is to just to feed my hunger about to certain couple!

**Summary:** When Dustin is told his family are dead, he refuses to believe it…and there's one thing that doesn't make sense… To top it all off, he falls in love…

----

"_Dustin, we need to tell you something!"_

_Dustin ran down the stairs and into the living room, "yeah?"_

_Madison was standing in front of the fireplace and Dustin's parents were sitting on the sofa. Madison was grinning from ear to ear. _Kind of…physco-ish…_ Dustin laughed inwardly and stood next to his sister. _

"_Madison has some news."_

_Dustin looked at his sister, "oh?"_

_Madison nodded excitedly, "well…I've received a letter from a university in London."_

"_And…?"_

"_I got accepted!"_

_Dustin laughed and hugged his sister, "that's brilliant!"_

"_I know…I can't wait!"_

"_So? Tell me everything!"_

_Dustin barely saw his parent's leave the room as he was so wrapped up in his sister's news. Madison sat down and Dustin threw himself down next to her._

"_Well…I decided that if I wanted this music career…I had to do something about it, before I loose the chance." Madison sat back on the chair. "Dustin…I want to be in the West End. Be a performer. Do what I've always dreamed of." Dustin noticed a dreamy look in his sister's eyes. "Like you have."_

_Dustin looked at his sister and grinned, "I'm so proud of you Maddy." He hugged Madison tightly, "you'll make it. I'm sure of it."_

_When they separated, Dustin looked into Madison's jade green eyes, "when do you leave?"_

"_Well, they want to meet me and set up living space this weekend."_

"_What?" _

"_This weekend…oh please don't tell me you won't come! I need you there!"_

"_FreeAir changed the date of my race…its Sunday. I'm so sorry but you're chasing your dream…being sponsored by FreeAir is _my_ dream."_

_Madison smiled sadly and then nodded, "yeah, you've got a point there…"_

"_After the race…I'll come straight over to London and we'll meet back up. Yeah?"_

"_Deal!"_

"Dustin? Are you even listening to me?"

Dustin shook his head clear of his thoughts and looked at Kelly, she was tapping her foot on the floor and had her arms crossed her chest. Dustin bit his lip and smiled sheepishly, "Right…sorry. What did you say?"

Kelly sighed, "Dustin are you ok? You seem kind of – out of it."

"I'm fine," Dustin muttered, although Kelly didn't hear it, she was used to his automatic responses anyway.

"Dustin, do you want the rest of the day off? You must be thinking about your race tomorrow, take the day off and relax."

Dustin looked up at Kelly, "you sure?" Kelly confirmed her comment by nodding. "Thanks Kel, you're the best."

He grinned and briefly hugged his boss before running out of the shop. Kelly just shook her head and went back to her own business.

----

Dustin ran up the drive and opened his front door, he was met by his mum, and she stood in the hallway with two suitcases in her hands. Dustin ran forwards and grabbed one of the suitcases, "I got it."

"Dustin? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Kelly gave me the rest of the day off; I can drive you to the airport if you want?"

"Dustin!" Before his mother could answer, the voice they'd heard belonged to Madison, she ran and hugged his elder brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you guys off."

"That eager to get rid of us now?"

Dustin looked at his dad and then shook his head, "no! Kelly gave me the day off anyway; I need to practice for tomorrow."

"That reminds me!"

Dustin plastered the confused look across his face as his dad took his hand and yanked him through the kitchen; he vaguely heard his mum call out.

"William! Don't pull the poor boys arms off before his race!"

Dustin grinned, his mum was always protective over him, and since he told them motocross was going to be his career, she'd been even more protective of her 'little boy'.

"Dad? Where are we going?"

William stopped at the garage door and opened it, "we got you a little something for good luck."

Dustin looked confused as the door opened fully, he didn't see anything different, he garage was full of old bike parts and tools, against one wall was Dustin's bike. Standing in the middle was William's bike and the other wall had shelves full of helmets and old armour. Dustin's nose wrinkled as he stepped into the garage, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" He was furrowing through a large box and didn't look up to his son.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

Dustin shook his head and pinched his arm lightly, _ok, no dream…_

"Oh! Sorry, yes, here have this." He handed Dustin a key.

Dustin took the key and looked at it, "what is it?"

"A key doofus."

Dustin grinned, "I know it's a key…to what?"

"That." William pointed at the large wardrobe looking cupboard. "Open it."

Dustin cautiously walked over to the cupboard and unlocked the door, he looked at his dad, only to notice his mum and sister had joined him. Dustin waved slightly as Madison waved; _ok, now I'm scared._ He swung the doors open and stared in shock.

"What the-?"

Inside the cupboard stood a brand new bike, it was bright yellow with blue accents, the handle bars was blue with yellow and red swirls along them. His trademark lion logo was on the front plate, the number '27' in yellow with blue accenting the edges. Dustin ran his hand along the lion logo, _oh crap…they know._

"Cool logo…" he said smoothly.

"Dustin we know you were a Power Ranger, the yellow Power Ranger. We _know_ everything." Dustin swallowed the lump forming in his throat, he didn't know whether to shout or laugh, or even cry. His answer was given to him when his sister spoke up.

"Dustin, you're Sensei came around, he thought it was best we knew."

"We're not angry."

Dustin faced the three of them, his mum came up and hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you son."

Madison winked at him as William also walked over and hugged him. "Dustin…you've saved the world."

Madison spoke up, "not just once…but like, loads of times!"

"We're so proud, words can't describe how much."

Dustin grinned and hugged his parents one last time. "Look at the time! You're going to miss your flight!" The group of them walked out of the garage and set off for the airport.

Dustin never stopped smiling; they talked about everything, from his first morph to his last, from the Zords to all the aliens. Dustin found out that Sensei had been to all three set of parents and told them of their child's adventures. Dustin made a mental note to thank him next time he saw him.

----

Dustin walked into Storm Chargers a few hours later; the shop was about to close so there weren't any customers around. Tori and Hunter were sat on the sofa watching the motocross whilst Shane was on the phone. Dustin noticed Cam wandering about the store. The store bell rung when Dustin closed the door, everyone looked up and noted his presence.

Tori got up from the sofa and walked over to his best friend, "hey Dustin, can we talk a minute?"

Dustin nodded and walked off into the staff room, Tori sat down and Dustin noticed that she was fidgeting, one thing Tori didn't do was fidget, unless there was something bothering her. Dustin sat down next to her and nudged her side. "What's up Tori?"

Tori bit her lip, "Sensei told our parents…"

"…that we were Rangers and all that, yeah I know." He finished, grinning thinking about how proud they were of him.

"Yeah…" Dustin looked at Tori; there was something she was avoiding. He nudged her again slightly. "Sorry. Look Dustin, I know that you're family's just gone for a while…could I maybe crash at yours?"

Dustin tilted his head, "why?"

"My parent's weren't exactly thrilled about being the last to know…and all the secrecy and danger…they want me to give it all up. When I said there was no way and that we were in it together then and we're not stopping teaching now…they tried to ban me…"

"Ban you from…?"

"Teaching and seeing you and Shane - the works." Tori sighed and lowered her head, "I thought they'd be proud of me…well – they were, just not when they realised that it was over and I was still 'putting myself in danger'."

Dustin reached and wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder. "Come on Tori, they just need time to cool off…" He kissed the top of her head, "you can come stay with me…you can have to spare room, to make all yours."

Tori smiled lightly and looked up at the former ranger. "I'm sorry…I got over-emotional. Not like me, hey? Anyway, I heard about your sister. Great news!"

Dustin wondered whether the sudden change in subject was deliberate but he didn't question it, he grinned lightly. "Yeah! Some music university in London. She's going to be a performer…I'm so happy for her."

"She'll be great, her voice is beautiful!"

"And she can dance like an angel. Just like someone else I know." He winked playfully and grinned.

"Give over you goof."

Laughter was heard drifting from the staff room when Shane got off the phone. Cam looked over to him, "who was on the phone?"

"Parents," Shane scoffed. "Something about making sure that I didn't go looking for aliens…I still don't think they realise that Blue Bay Harbour is safe for now."

Cam smiled and looked at the staff door, "what are they doing in there?" He wrinkled his forehead in confusion and Hunter provided his answer.

"Tori's in a bit of trouble at home so Dustin's hopefully going to help her out."

Shane looked at Hunter, "dude! Why didn't she just ask me?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "because Dustin and Tori were friends long before you came along…"

"Good point."

----

"_Ladies and Gentleman we are now entering London, if you could please fasten your seatbelts, we hope to be landing very shortly."_

----

Dustin was flicking through the channels on his TV in his bedroom when something caught his eye; out the window he saw a flash of light. When he looked out the window, he saw nothing. He shook his head and closed the blinds, the room was emerged in darkness, and a dim blue light illuminated the corner of the room from the TV.

"_D-Dustin?"_

Dustin jumped and spun around, immediately he was in a defence position, he looked around him, and he couldn't see anything.

"_Dustin…"_

That voice sounded so familiar to him, there wasn't anyone in his room but the voice was too clear to come from anywhere else.

"_Dustin…help me. I need you…"_

Dustin flicked his light on and looked around, "Tori?"

Nothing. There wasn't a sound to be heard, he stepped out of the room and looked down the hallway, the light wasn't one but there was a light coming from underneath Madison's room. Dustin walked to the room and knocked, although he knew Madison wasn't there, he also knew the light was off when he came home.

"_Dustin!"_

Dustin opened the door and looked around his sister's room, it was messy, orange was everywhere, and it always reminded Dustin of Marah, though more in a sisterly way than anything else. The room represented everything Madison was about…an eighteen year old with a passion for music. The poster above her desk suddenly fell down and the keyboard stand fell over, it was like something was there, getting Dustin's attention.

"Is anyone here?"

"_Dustin! Help me…Don't leave me!"_

"Dustin?"

Dustin jumped again at the voice and spun around, "T-Tori?!"

Tori wiped the sleep from the corner of her eyes, "Dustin, it's four in the morning…what are you doing?"

"_Dustin!"_

Dustin looked around, "it wasn't you…"

"What wasn't?"

"That voice…can't you hear it?"

"Dustin you're scaring me…"

"Tori! Someone's calling me…I can hear them!"

Tori placed her hand on Dustin's shoulder, "Dustin, talk to Sensei tomorrow…he'll help. But you can see there's no one around…please…just go back to bed. You've got a big day coming up…"

Dustin finally gave in and nodded, Tori smiled and walked back to her room whilst Dustin switched off the light and climbed into his own bed.

"_Dustin…Dustin…Dustin…"_

_----_

Well? What do you think? Review and lemme know! :D


End file.
